


Boyfriend

by writterings



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, M/M, funny at first, you've heard of klangst now prepare for....hangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 06:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9589406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writterings/pseuds/writterings
Summary: It started out as a joke, really.Or, maybe it hadn’t. Hunk was never really sure, at least not at first. But the first time Lance had called him his boyfriend, it definitely seemed as though it could go either way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i think i wrote this....in like june?? right after i first watched the show?? lmfao then i forgot about this but i was going through some files and found it again and was like....what the fuck.

 

It started out as a joke, really. 

Or, maybe it hadn’t. Hunk was never really sure, at least not at first. But the first time Lance had called him his boyfriend, it definitely seemed as though it could go either way. 

It had been during a battle. They hadn’t formed Voltron yet, and were trying to see if they could just take out this Galra fleet with just their own individual skills. Hunk had slammed his Lion into one ship, which then domino-ed into the next few. He had then flew back from the wreckage, and shot a lazer at all the ships to finish the job.

He hadn’t been aware that anyone had been watching, but all of sudden he had heard whoops and cheering over his intercom. Words of praise from Shiro and Allura, a “Nice job” from Keith, and “WHOOOOO” from Pidge, but nothing from Lance. That was until, over the intercom, everyone heard it. 

“NOW  _ THAT’S  _ MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!”

And that, Hunk supposed was how it started. 

Everyone had laughed off that first instance, chalking it up to Lance referencing how close he and Hunk were while, so no one thought anything of it. That was, until, he did it a second time. 

This one was during a training session. Hunk was sparing with Shiro, and the rest of them were watching. Shiro was a tough opponent -- even when he was going easy -- and pretty impossible to land a blow on. But by some force of fate, luck, or just coincidence, Hunk managed to strike him fast in the chest and send him reeling back a few feet. 

Shiro had stared at him in shock for a moment, quite taken aback, but then slowly smiled and gave him praise for the nice shot. Everyone else murmured their agreement, slowly nodding. Lance, however, suddenly came out of nowhere and practically  _ tackled  _ Hunk to the ground with a celebratory hug. 

“Now that’s my fucking boyfriend!” he yelled as he and Hunk started rolling around on the floor, laughing. 

And Hunk, well...he had just shrugged that moment off too. Lance was just his friend, and he was just being a goofball. The others, though, they seemed to get a different idea. 

The next time it had happened, it was at dinner. Not that same day, but maybe a week or so later. Coran had tried cooking. Emphasis on the word  _ tried _ . He had even followed a recipe this time and everything, but the dish he made...just still didn’t turn out right. Hunk stepped in just before it was time to eat, however, and was able to salvage it into something that was at least somewhat edible.

Everyone seemed appreciative that it didn’t taste too bad, but Lance seemed to be experiencing it on another level. He kept making ‘mmm’ noises and smacking his lips, as if he was actually enjoying the half-burnt food. When everyone else was done, he even asked for a second helping.

Hunk was getting kind of worried about his friend. When the the end of the meal came and everyone else left except him and Lance, who were on dish duty, he asked him about. 

“You seemed to be...enjoying dinner,” he said, somewhat awkwardly. 

Lance smiled at him. “Of course!”

“You didn’t think it was...kinda bad? I was only  _ just  _ able to save it.”

“Oh, I know.” Lance put down a stack of plates he had been carrying on the table, and went over by Hunk, who was getting the silverware. " _T_ _ hat _ ’s my fucking boyfriend,” he said quietly, and leaned up and kissed Hunk lightly on the cheek. He then walked away casually and picked up the plates again, and went into the kitchen.

And, well...Hunk knew he was fucked then. This wasn’t what he thought it was. But -- you know -- don’t ask, don’t tell. Hunk wasn’t asking, and Lance wasn’t exactly telling. 

The next time it happened was when Hunk least expected it to. It was late at night, probably weeks after the latest incident, and they were both in Lance’s room just chilling after an exhausting day of training, chores, and general castle maintenance.

Lance had just finished telling a very insulting tale about how Keith only washed his hair like twice a month (which, in retrosepct, had a high probability of being true), and he had Hunk cracking up with his antics as he pulled funny voices and near-spot-on impersonations. The two of them were both caught in a fit of laughter, when suddenly Lance  _ stopped  _ laughing and just stared at him. It took Hunk a moment to realize it. 

“What’s up, buddy?” he said, catching Lance’s eye and finding it kinda uncomfortable. 

Heat very obviously rose in Lance’s face, and he frowned. “Stop it.”

“Stop what?”

“That.” Lance shook his head. “You gotta stop. You’re just too cute, and I can’t take it.”

“Oh,” Hunk said, very quietly. “Uh….”

Lance stared at him some more. After a moment, he grinned. “Sike!”

“Uh...okay,” Hunk said, very confused. 

Lance leaned over to him, and smiled. “Please, keep being cute,” he whispered. He leaned forward a bit more, then a bit more, until finally his face was in front of Hunk’s. “That won’t be hard, though. You’re always cute.”

Hunk just stared at him. 

Lance leaned in and quickly pecked him on the lips. 

“That’s my boyfriend,” Lance said softly, smiling sheepishly at the floor. “That’s my fucking boyfriend.”

And that, is how Hunk knew he was evidently and incredibly  _ fucked _ . 

The last time it happened, Lance wasn’t the one who said it. To be honest, there really wasn’t a chance for him to. It was after a battle -- one fought on foot, in a Galra ship they infiltrated -- and the whole crew had been separated towards the end. Hunk’s intercom in his helmet had been busted at some point as well, but he knew where they had docked the Green Lion when they first got on the ship. He headed there, limping and shaking slightly, almost imagining what Lance would say when he saw him. 

The rest of the crew was there when he finally found the hanger. Shiro was crouching over a body on the ground -- maybe a fallen Galra? -- and had one hand over his mouth. Hunk didn’t see, but his shoulders were shaking. 

A bit off to the side stood Pidge. Her eyes were distant and staring off into the far corner, and tears were slowly slipping out of them. She seemed to be in shock, and Hunk went to approach her in concern when suddenly Keith’s hand came out of nowhere and grabbed his shoulder. 

“Hunk,” he said, breathing shakily. He had that same far-away, shocked looked on his face as Pidge, but instead of crying he looked like he was going to puke. “Hunk,” he repeated. “Don’t go over there.”

“To Pidge?” he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

Keith’s eyes roamed over to Shiro and the body. “Just don’t go over there.”

“What?” Hunk followed his gaze. “What are you-”

Hunk’s words stopped in his throat when he saw a familiar pattern of blue and white armor. He dropped his bayard. 

“Hunk,” Keith repeated, more urgently. “Don’t go over there.”

Hunk went to move. Keith put a hand on his chest.

“Don’t go over there.”

Hunk shook his head, and his voice was tight. “I need to see Lance.”

“Hunk.”

“I need to see if he’s okay.”

“Hunk.”

“He’s going to be okay.”

“ _ Hunk _ .”

“Get out of my way, Keith!” he snapped, pushing past him. 

Shiro stood up and turned around when he approached. His face was pale, and his eyes were wide with some unseen grief. “Hunk-” he started, standing in front of him.

“Get out of my way,” he snarled. 

“Hunk, listen-”

Hunk didn’t listen.

“THAT’S MY FUCKING BOYFRIEND!” he yelled, the words tumbling out of his mouth without him thinking. He pushed Shiro back  _ hard _ , and watched as he went reeling backwards.

“Hunk-” Shiro tried to say, staring at him in shock. 

Hunk fell to his knees in front of Lance’s fallen body. He reached out and grabbed his hand, which was way too icy to the touch for it to actually be Lance’s. He gave it a squeeze.

“That’s my fucking boyfriend.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> sorry
> 
> r&r if you want
> 
> i might continue this??? or do a more in-depth chapter from lance's pov idk.


End file.
